parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of Sesame Street
''Kids World's Adventures of Sesame Street ''is the Kids World's Adventures TV series planned by TheCartoonMan12. It's unknown if the show will be shown on YouTube. Pilots * Test Show 1 * Test Show 2 * Test Show 3 * Test Show 4 * Test Show 5 Seasons The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Kids World's Adventures Movie by TheCartoonMan12. Trivia * Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters will guest star in this show. Gallery 20150907_141645-ANIMATION.gif 20150907_142038-ANIMATION.gif 20150907_145007-ANIMATION.gif 20151030_124828-ANIMATION.gif 20151030_134526-ANIMATION.gif 20151030_134727-ANIMATION.gif 20160127_211740406.jpg 20160127_211809166.jpg 20160127_211910632.jpg 20160127_212014962.jpg 20160127_212056076.jpg 4028m.jpg 20160211_144211.jpg 20160513_125639.jpg 20160513_125726.jpg 20150730_164155.jpg 20160826_165703358.jpg 20160826_170105093.jpg 20160120_121641.jpg 20160120_121644.jpg 20160120_121650.jpg 20160120_121656.jpg 20160120_121658.jpg 20160120_121719.jpg 20160120_121724.jpg 20160328_113525.jpg 20160328_113535.jpg 20160328_113554.jpg 20160328_113559.jpg 20160328_113606.jpg 20160328_113611.jpg 20160328_113624.jpg 20160328_113632.jpg 20160328_113651.jpg 20160328_113702.jpg 20160328_113715.jpg 20160513_125928.jpg 20160513_125944.jpg IMG_20180217_074849.jpg IMG_20180217_075054.jpg IMG_20180329_104515.jpg IMG_20180329_104517.jpg IMG_20180329_104539.jpg IMG_20180329_104553.jpg IMG_20180329_104605.jpg IMG_20180329_104617.jpg IMG_20180329_104620.jpg IMG_20180329_104621.jpg IMG_20180329_104622.jpg IMG_20180329_104625.jpg IMG_20180329_104628.jpg IMG_20180329_104635.jpg 4196AbbyIntro.jpg 4261-EW.jpg 4301-Abby.png 4306-ETM.png 4318-ETM.png MurrayBridge05.jpg GirlPainting.jpg MurrayTwoKids.jpg 4503-Skin.png IMG_20180423_075432.jpg IMG_20180423_075442.jpg IMG_20180509_095932.jpg IMG_20180509_100015.jpg IMG_20180509_100112.jpg IMG_20180509_100152.jpg IMG_20180509_100300.jpg IMG_20180509_100334.jpg IMG_20180509_101807.jpg IMG_20180509_101820.jpg IMG_20180509_101843.jpg IMG_20180509_101902.jpg IMG_20180509_101919.jpg IMG_20180509_101931.jpg IMG_20180509_101951.jpg IMG_20180509_115736.jpg IMG 20180509 115615.jpg IMG_20180509_115838.jpg IMG_20180509_115913.jpg IMG_20180509_121108.jpg IMG 20180509 123351.jpg IMG 20180509 123415.jpg IMG 20180509 123426.jpg IMG_20180509_123635.jpg IMG_20180509_123704.jpg IMG_20180509_123744.jpg IMG_20180509_123747.jpg IMG_20180509_124850.jpg IMG_20180509_094932.jpg IMG_20180509_095023.jpg IMG_20180529_222142.jpg IMG_20180509_095358.jpg IMG_20180509_095621.jpg IMG_20180529_212058.jpg IMG_20180529_212147.jpg IMG_20180529_212244.jpg IMG_20180529_212406.jpg IMG_20180529_212521.jpg IMG_20180529_212633.jpg IMG_20180529_220431.jpg IMG_20180529_220455.jpg IMG_20180529_220816.jpg IMG_20180529_220900.jpg IMG_20180529_221912.jpg IMG_20180529_222842.jpg IMG_20180529_223030.jpg IMG_20180529_223121.jpg IMG_20180529_223159.jpg IMG_20180529_223215.jpg IMG_20180529_225908.jpg IMG_20180529_225932.jpg Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:TV-spoof Category:TV-spoofs Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adevntures Series Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube